Pups Meet Catcher
This is written by SistersShiraandSkye (aka ChaseandSkyerox) AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have My Permission Summary When the pups and Ryder are in the jungle exploring with Tracker and Carlos they find another temple and go inside. When inside they hear someone screaming for help. Tracker leads them down a lit hallway when they come to a pit and look down to see a pup in it when a door starts to open and snakes start coming out. Will they be able to save the pup or will he be stuck in the pit for good? Characters: • Carlos • Ryder • Tracker • Catcher (debut) • the original 6 pups • Treasure Hunters #1-4 Story *it was a beautiful day and the pups and Ryder were with Carlos an Tracker exploring the jungle Ryder: the jungle is so awesome Carlos: yeah I love the jungle Tracker: amigo look *they look and see a temple* Carlos: whoa another temple?! Skye: let's go search it maybe there's treasure inside it somewhere Chase: yeah Ryder: let's go everyone *they all run up to the temple* Zuma: wow it's big dudes Marshall: yeah Rubble: (tries opening the door) it won't open Rocky: there has to be a way inside Tracker: hmmm (walks around) I don't see a way in Ryder: (sits on a nearby rock an it sinks opening the door) whoa! Zuma: whoa dude! Tracker: amigo you sat on a secret rock Ryder: what do you know I did Carlos: let's go in Pups: right! *with that said they all run into the temple* ???: help me! Carlos: where is the call for help coming from? Zuma: yeah it's hawd to tell because it echos Ryder: Tracker can you pinpoint where it's coming from? Tracker: si I can *Tracker listens carefully* Tracker: it's coming from down there (points to a hallway) Skye: lets go Everyone: right *they all run down the hall way* Tracker: (stops) guys stop! *Everyone stops* Chase: what's wrong? Tracker: look *they see a pit in the floor* Ryder: yikes a pit ???: help! Marshall: the call for help is coming from inside it Rubble: let's go check it out Everyone: right! *they go to the edge of the pit an look over the side seeing a pup surrounded by snakes Ryder: good thing we can see a little bit Tracker: I-its still d-dark down there though (shakes) Ryder: how will we get him out of there though Skye: hmm oh how about Tracker's cables we can use them to grab the pup an pull him out Ryder: good idea Skye Skye: thanks Ryder: okay Tracker you know what to do Tracker: si ruff cables! (They come out and hook onto the pup) ???: huh? Someone up there? Carlos: yeah pup it'll be okay we are going to get you out of there ???: please hurry! The snakes are getting closer and I'm not a big fan of the d-dark Ryder: okay Tracker do it! Tracker: okay (backs up pulling the pup up using his cables) *soon they get the pup out of the pit and too safety* ???: gracias amigos I really appreciate the help Tracker: you're welcome ???: (notices tracker) wait Tracker is that you? Tracker: yeah but how do you....wait no way! Marshall: wait you two know each other? Tracker: si this is my amigo ???: yep we're best friends Marshall: cool and are you okay? ???: yep I'm fine thanks so much Tracker: no problem ???: where are my manners my names Catcher Ryder: I'm Ryder and these are my pups (introduces them) Carlos: an I'm Carlos Catcher: nice too meet you all Everyone: same Tracker: amigo how'd you get into that pit? Catcher: well I was exploring this place when suddenly a trap door opened up underneath me an I fell in Tracker: oh my wait there's supposed to be treasure in here right? Catcher: yeah Ryder: cool Skye: yeah Carlos: it's supposed to be a golden staff Chase: cool Tracker: yeah Catcher: however I heard a voice say you'll never be able to stop me from getting the crown Tracker: oh no that's not good Carlos: not another treasure hunter Tracker: sounds like it Marshall: treasure hunter? Rocky: yeah they're people who look for treasure and once they get it they will sell it on the black market. Carlos: yep Rocky is right Rubble: wow Zuma: we need to stop them dudes Tracker: yeah how many were there? Catcher: I heard 4 people Tracker: great looks like we shood split up into groups to try to find all of the people and stop them but we all have to be very careful because there's traps everywhere Ryder: okay then who goes with who Catcher: why don't Tracker and I be like the captains and choose the people and pups for our groups Skye: okay but it's like we're playing kickball Catcher: hahahaha anyways I'll take Ryder Tracker: okay I'll have Carlos come with me Catcher: Rocky mind coming with us amigo Rocky: sure Tracker: Rubble you wanna come with me Rubble: okay Catcher: Skye will come with us Tracker: okay Marshall comes with us Catcher: Chase you'll come with us as well Tracker: and that means Zuma is with us Carlos: okay guys lets go and good luck Tracker: well take the right fork Catcher: that means we got left go luck *the two groups of 5 both went down their fork* *meanwhile with Rubble, Marshall, Tracker, Carlos and Zuma* Zuma: look dudes up ahead Carlos: those must be two of the treasure hunters Treasure Hunter #1: huh? Oh no! We need to move now! You go left I'll go right! Treasure Hunter #2: right! *they each take a path* Rubble: they just split up Marshall: great looks like we may need to split up again Carlos: yep Tracker: I'll go left Carlos: I'll head right Zuma: I'll go with Tracker Rubble: I'll go with Carlos Marshall: I'll go with Carlos too Carlos: ok guys good luck Anne careful there are traps everywhere Zuma: wight lets go Tracker: okay lets move *the 5 of them split up from one another* *meanwhile with Catcher, Ryder, Chase, Skye, & Rocky* Catcher: I hope we can find them Ryder: yeah *they come to a fork* Skye: oh no it's a fork Rocky: so which way could the treasure hunters have gone? Chase: I know I can pick up their scent Ryder: good idea Chase: *sniffs* uh oh Catcher: what's wrong Chase: they split up one went left and the other went right Ryder: looks like we need to split up and each take a fork Skye: okay Chase: Skye Catcher and I can go left Rocky: that leaves Ryder and I to go right Catcher: okay lets go and be careful there maybe boobietraps down each fork Chase: right lets go *they split up hoping to catch the treasure hunters* *meanwhile with Zuma and Tracker* Tracker: I hope we can stop them Zuma: don't worry Twacker we'll catch them Tracker: you're right Zuma: (stops) uh Twacker what is this picture? Tracker: (sees the picture on the wall) uh oh careful Zuma there is a Bobbietrap down this hall Zuma: what kinda bobbietwap? Tracker: uh spears hmmm (looks around) *he steps forward an a tile sinks setting off the trap* Zuma: whoa! That was close! Tracker: yeah a few more steps and we would've been caught up in all of that *after a few minutes they stop* Zuma: I think it's done dude Tracker: yep now lets move! *they run down the hall* *meanwhile with Carlos, Rubble and Marshall* Carlos: pups keep an eye out there can be boobietraps Rubble: what kinda boobietraps? Marshall: I don't know hey uh Carlos what's that? (Points) Carlos: (goes over to it) it's a picture of the boobietrap how convenient Rubble: so what is it a picture of? Carlos: it looks like uh an alligator pit Marshall: an alligator pit? Carlos: yep like the snake pit but with alligators Rubble: okay but where is it? Carlos: let's keep moving *the three walk down the hallway and Carlos stops* Marshall: what's wrong? Carlos: the pit Rubble: oh *the three look into the pit and spot 4 alligators* Carlos: there's four alligators and boy are they big Marshall: how will we get across? Rubble: hmmm maybe we can swing across Carlos: yeah good idea it's too far to jump but not to swing over Marshall: hey look 3 vines! Carlos: good eye Marshall one of those should be strong enough to bring us across Rubble: but how do we know which one it is Carlos: like this (goes to the vines and pulls on the first one and it snaps) that first one wasn't strong enough Marshall: try the third one Rubble: why? Marshall: because thrird is the charm Carlos: let's try it (tugs on it and it breaks) Rubble: nope try the middle one Carlos: I will because it's the only one left (tugs and it seems sturdy) okay I think it'll hold hold on to my shoulders pups Marshall & Rubble: okay (get on to his shoulders and they hang on tight) Carlos: ready? Marshall & Rubble: ready Carlos: (jumps and swings to the other side and lands safely) that was fun! Marshall: we made it and yes it was Rubble: lets go *they get off Carlos's shoulders and the three continue down the hallway* *soon enough they meet back up with Tracker and Zuma* Zuma: hi dudes! Carlos: hi you two *soon they hear screaming* Robbers: help! Rubble: is that the robbers? Marshall: I think so *they all run down the hall and see the two robbers caught in a web Carlos: hehehe they got caught in that web Tracker: si now let's get them off there and vamonos Carlos: right *they help them off the web and take them back out of the temple where the cops are waiting* Robber 1: darn it Robber 2: I can't believe we got beaten by a web Officer: quiet you 2! (Puts them in a car and drives them to jail) *meanwhile with the others they also met back up with each other* Skye: aren't we glad to see you guys Catcher: si same amiga Chase: I agree *they soon hear a cry for help* Ryder: what was that? Catcher: I don't know Chase: sounded like someone calling for help Rocky: maybe it's the robbers Skye: let's go check! *they run down their path an see the robbers sinking in a quicksand trap* Catcher: yikes careful amigos it's a quicksand trap Ryder: look he's got the treasure Skye: let's help them *they soon enough free both men and bring them back out of the temple where the police were waiting* Robber 3&4: you'll pay for this! Officer: I'll take that! (Takes the treasure and gives it to Carlos) Carlos: thanks Officer: you're welcome now let's go you 2! *the officer puts them in a car and drives off* Ryder: man that was some adventure Carlos: yes it was Tracker: now that we got the treasure back we can put it back where it belongs Catcher: si Skye: that's great Carlos: yep and thanks for all you're help paw patrol Ryder: no problem whenever your in trouble just yelp for help Carlos: we will thanks Ryder: okay pups let's get going it's getting late Pups: right *with that said the paw patrol leaves waving goodbye to Carlos, Catcher and Tracker* Carlos: let's go you two bed time Catcher: okay Carlos: I already called your owners they said you can spend the night Catcher: great! Tracker: si it is *with that they go to bed* *meanwhile at the lookout* Ryder: night pups Pups: night Ryder *they all go to bed dreaming happy dreams about their recently amazing adventure with their newest friend Catcher and their friends Carlos and Tracker* The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox